Power of Love
by DarkfallenAngelWings
Summary: Kimiko gets tired of being teased at from the guys in her group so she decides to team up with Wuya.KimRai pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Power of Love

A/N: I do not own Xiaolin showdown, only cartoon network does.

Summary: Kimiko gets tired of being made fun of from the guys as she decides to go and team up with Wuya. But Will Kimiko always stay evil? Or will she return to the good side like Raimundo did?

Rating: PG-13

Chapter one: Who Needs them!

Kimiko Tohomika (the dragon of fire) just got defeated by jack Spicer and his robots in a Xiaolin showdown! "No wander our team stunk like a skunk." Clay ( the cowboy looks pissed off at Kimiko. "Yeah, who needs girls anyway…" Raimundo tells them as Clay and him laughed. "Cut it out.." Kimiko starts to whine as her sky blue eyes starts to get all watery. But then she decides not to show how much they're hurting her. "Yeah, you fight like a sissy!" Omi also joins in as all three boys laughs at her.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Kimiko suddenly snaps as the three laughing boys stopped laughing to look at her. "Oh come on Kim, we're just messing with ya."Rai teases as Dojo turns into his bigger form to fly them to the Xiaolin temple. Kimiko kept quiet the whole ride when they arrived as Master Fung is waiting for them. "So xiaolin dragons, did you get the Shen Gong wu?" He asked as everybody looks disappointed.

"No we did not Master…because somebody lost the showdown."Omi says as he slightly smiles as the three boys still look sad. "Well..then who was it?" Master Fung asked as the three boys walks away from Kimiko, rather quickly. "Oh thanks guys, can't I even be human enough to make a mistake?" She snapped as the boys did a grin. Master Fung also looked disappointed as Kim's eyes starts to water up again.

"Hey Kim, are you okay?" Omi asks as Kimiko feels the teasing of the boys get to her. "I QUIT!" Kim says aloud as all of the group looks shocked. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST US FEMALES! I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU ARE PROUD OF YOURSELVES!" Kimiko shouts as she burries her face into her hands so that no one would see her cry.

End of chapter one

A/N ( authors note): Do you like it? Please R&R for me…


	2. Don't mess with Fire!

Xiaolin Showdown

Power of Love

A/N: I dont own Xiaolin showdown...but C/N does!

Fanfic by: YashaPhantomGurl

Chapter two: Don't mess with fire!

"Ah...Chill out Kimiko! We're just picking on you..." Raimundo says after he stops laughing as he puts a comforting arm around her. As soon as Kim feels his arm around her, she knocks it off and runs away! "KIM! WAIT!" Raimundo shouts as Clay and Omi got done teased the poor gurl. "Guys, knock the shit off. She's been through a lot lately and i think that she's an awsome girl!" Raimundo snaps at them as he storms back to the Xiaolin Temple. "Oh never mind Rai...I think that he secretly likes her." Clay whispers as Master Fung motions them to come to him.

"What do you want with us Master Fung?" Omi asks as he slightly smiles. "Omi, Clay..I'm afraid that I need your sashes back." Master Fung orders as the two boys looked at each other in a confused way. "But why Master?" Omi asks as Dojo (the little long, green, dragon) slithers up to them. "You just made one of our students go over to the dark side from what you have done.."Master Fung sounded serious as Clay and Omi's eyes pupils turns small with fright. "Y-You dont mean Kimiko..do you?"Clay asks as Omi fainted.

"Im afraid so Omi. You too should be ashamed of yourselves. I have no choice but to give you some chores to do as your punishment." Master Fung demanded as Omi and Clay nodes their heads in agreement. "Now, give me the sashes so that you can proceed." He said as he puts out his opened hand(not bothering to look at them). "Yes sir. Here they are." Clay and Omi sadly says as they have gone off to do their chores. "And no using the Shen Gong Wu!" Master Fung also added before they headed to do chores.

Meanwhile

Raimundo's thoughts 

'Oh Kimiko, Im so sorry for letting you down. But I knew in my heart that you're an awsome ass kicking girl!'

Raimundo thought as he sees Omi and Clay heading for the kitchen. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Rai asks as he feels his heart break from losing Kimiko on their team. "Come on partner...Your needed too!" Clay says as Rai gets up and looks at the picture of all the the teammates that became his friends.'Dont worry Kimiko, I'll get you back.' He thought before he left to go join the others.

A/N: end of chapter two! Their will be more to come!


	3. Different directions

Power of Love

Xiaolin Showdown

A/N: Thank you all for reading my first Xiaolin showdown fic! Thanks for encouraging me to keep on writing!hugs

Chapter three: Different Directions

Meanwhile back with Kimiko

"Who needs THEM!" Kimiko shouts as she kept on walking alone for no reason. After walking around for awhile, Kimiko stops in her tracks to see a tall lady, with flaming reddish/orange long hair as she wore black robes. "Wuya! What the hell are you doing here !" Kimiko asks as she gets in her battling position. "I thought that you where with Chase Young!" She finishes as she tries to leap and kick the evil Haylin witch but Wuya dodges her attacks and kimiko falls onto the ground. "You're being a bit rude aren't you girl?" Wuya says as Kimiko gets up and brushes herself off.

"So? Why are you alone?" Kim snaps as the two glare at each other in dislike. "I was just about to ask you the very same question." Wuya replies as the two stood there glaring in silence. "I'm thinking of going over to the dark side." Kimiko finally says as Wuya stops glaring but gets into thinking mod. "Why do you want too go to the dark side?" Wuya asks in interest as Kimiko crosses her arms in anger as she looks away from her.

"Is it any of your damn business?" Kim snaps as Wuya looks a little taken aback. "Hhmmm…how about it. Do you really wanna join over to the dark side?" Wuya offers as Kimiko's anger seems to turn to being broken hearted. "Yeah, I guess." Kimiko had no idea if she really wants to go or not. "The guys at the temple think that I'm useless 'cause I'm a GURL!" She shouts in anger as Wuya rubs her hands together (in a thinking of an idea kind on way).

"Join me child and we girls can rule the WORLD! MWuahahahahhahaha!" Wuya laughs evilly as Kim also joins in with her. After doing their evil laugh together, Kimiko and Wuya starts to become very close friends with each other. "I can finally show Chase young that I'm not useless anymore!" Wuya says darkly as Kim also does an evil grin. "Yeah! I'll show those Xiaolin losers how valuable us women are!' Kim darkly says as Wuya and Kim hug each other.

"Then it's settle…we shall rule the world together!"Wuya says as the skies above start to grow darker and it starts to rain. "Yeah, we can also throw off any living males out of the world too! Mwuahahahah!' Kim laughs as Wuya says "you got a good laugh." As she make them both disappear with her witchery powers.

End of chapter 3! More to come!


	4. Missing You

Power of Love 

Xiaolin Showdown/PG-13

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story!hugs This is my first ever Xiaolin Showdown story ( I thought that I can share that with you)

Chapter one: Missing you

Back at the Xiaolin Temple

Clay, Omi and Raimundo are almost done with their chores as Rai feels his heart break again from the thought of losing Kimiko on their team. He just shook the image of her beauty out of his head and finished his job. Omi just realizes Raimundo's strange behavior. "What's wrong Raimundo?" Omi asked as he dumps out the dirty water out of the bucket and squeezed out the mop. "It's nothing Omi.."He says miserably (trying to not show any emotion what so ever). "Aw come on partner, I miss her too. We shouldn't have been hard on her...she was only trying her best to be who she is." Clay realized what he was saying as he felt miserable too..but not the way Rai does.

"I just wish that I can tell her how I feel about her and see her again." Rai sniffs alittle as he closes his eyes. Still not looking at his fellow dragons. "It's okay Raimundo, We'll get her to change her mind. She was just a little mad is all." Omi reasures him as Rai starts to cry. "A-Are you okay there buddy?" Clay asks as he puts a comforting hand onto his shoulder. Rai quickly whipes his eyes with his sleeve and looks at Clay behind him. "Y-Yaeah..I'm okay!" Rai happily says (trying to hide his true feelings for Kimiko).

Back with Kimiko & Wuya

'Oh Rai, I dont know why I'm thinking about you lately.'Kim's thoughts raced in her head as she too felt the same way as Raimundo did for her. "What's wrong Kimiko?" Wuya asks which was odd of her to do that. Considering that she is an evil witch all the way down to the bone. "It's n-nothing."Kim replies as she shakes her head. "Come on, you can tell me anything you're little heart desires and we can make them PAY!" Wuya Laughs as Kim plays along with her. "Hehehehehe.."Kim laughs (as her heart sank a little lower).

"Hey Wuya?" Kim finally spoken as Wuya looks down at her. "Yes deary?" She asks as Kim's fake smile turns to a slight smile. "Do you think that I ddi the right thing of joining the other side?" Kim asks as Wuya looks confused at her. "W-Why yes, yes you did do the right thing! Why do you ask my child?" Wuya says as Kimiko looks at her all teary-eyed. "I-I know that I was pissed off becasue the guys where making fun of me, but I still miss THEM!" Kim starts to wail as Wuya looks stunned, to see her cry like that.

"But I thought that you didnt care for them anymore?" She says as Kim whipes her light blue eyes from the tears falling down on her face. "Y-Y-Yeah...I-I know but." Kim paused as Wuya hugs her. "We'll make them pay for what they done to you dammit and we shall do it!" She demanded as Kimiko (without realizing it) hugs her back with anger boiling in her vains. "Yeah..The're gonnna pay!" Kim darkly says as the two laughed again evily this time.

Back with Raimundo

'I'll make sure that you'll come back to use Kimiko!' Rai says as he feels a little better. 'I'm gonna show you how much I love and care about you!' His head spun as he pulls out a picture of all four of them out of his bag, looking at it." How did I ever end up falling in love with you anyways?" He asks himself as he chuckles and Clay and Omi walks near his rooo. "What's down?" Omi asks as Clay corrects him again. "Um, I think he means to say 'Up'."

End of Chapter


	5. Let me Love You

Power of Love

Xiaolin Showdown

Chapter Five: Let me Love you

Back with Kimiko and Wuya at the palace 

"So why are you alone anyways? Arent you supposed to be with Chase Young?" Kimiko asks as Wuya was about to yell at her when all of a sudden she senses a new Shen Gong Wu. "Aww! I'm sensing a new Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya exclaims as Kimiko pulls herself aways from her video game and comes over to her. "Well, shall we go get it? I'm pretty damn bored from sitting on my ass all day." Kim grumbles as Wuya nodes her head 'yes' to her and makes Kim and her disappear with her witchery powers!

Back to Raimundo and the gang 

"Hey kids! I just got some news!" Dojo asks as Raimundo comes over to the little green dragon, pulling out the magical scroll. "Let me guess, a new Shen Gong Wu?" Rai asks as he gets ready to go. After Dojo shows them the new shen gong wu, Dojo turns into his bigger form as the three monks climbs onto his long, scalely green back. "Bye Master Fung! We're gonna get that Shen Gong Wu and possibly Kimiko back!" Clay says as Rai feels his heart sank a little from mentioning her name. After flying awhile, Dojo spotted the Shen Gong Wu. "There it is!" He cries as he gets ready to land when all of a sudden, green energy balls try to hit Dojo and the gang. They are now in the west part of China.

"WUYA?" Raimundo says frightenly as all three of them looked shocked. "Say goodbye Xiaolin LOSERS!" Wuya laughs evily as she continues to use her witchery powers to attack them. While attacking them, Kimiko gets ready to take action too. "NO Kimiko! Don't hurt us!" Rai pleades as Kimiko still gets ready to fight them. Rai gets off the big Dojo to go to the almost getting ready to strike Kimiko. "I'm sorry about what I did to you...the truth is that"Rai was about to say when Kim tries to hit him. "WILL you let me talk?" Raimundo bellows as Kim stops firing with her fire elemnt.

"Why should I listen to you? You think that us females arent strong enough like you are." Kim says as she gives him a cold shoudler. "THE poing Im trying to make is that I secretly LOVE you!" Rai spills his heart out as she suddenly turns around to look at him. "W-What did you say?" Kim asks as Rai repeats what he said to her as Kim gives him a shocked look. "You l-love me?" Kim says wtih a shocked face as her heart thumped really hard in her chest. "Yes, It's true. I'll even prove it to you." Rai says as he quickly pulls her into an embrace, trying to make Kim stop squirming.

But it is no use for her to squirm, so Kim got tired out and let Raimundo hold her tight. While calming down, Kimiko suddnely bursts into tears as she buries her head into his chest as Rai held her tight a little more. "SSShhh...It's okay." Rai comforts her as everybody have gone in shock. While sobbing, Rai lifts up Kimiko by her chin with his right hand and lifts it up to his lips. "Do you really wanna know how much I love you?" He asked as Kim nodes her head. Rai closes his eyes as he bends down to place his lips onto hers!

End of Chapter five


	6. What will you do now?

Xiaolin Showdown

Power of Love

A/N: I dont own Xiaolin showdown...but C/N does!

Fanfic by: YashaPhantomGurl

Kim: You made us kiss?

Me: Yeah, so what?

Rai: EEWWW! I dont like girls like that! Well, not yet!

Kim: I agree!

Rai & Kim: Glaring at YashaPhantomGurl

Me: Hey hey! Who's writting teh story here!

Kim: You are...

Me: Rai...?

Rai: Fine..you're the writer

Me: Thank you...can we all just GET ALOMG?

Chapter six: Part 1/Raimundo vs. Wuya

Back to Kim and Raimondo sharing their first kiss 

Kimiko grows into shock as she sees Raimundo kissing her. But after Rai kisses her, Kim's shocked face turns into a dark grin.

'Oh good, what is she planning on now?'Raimundo thought as Kim all of a sudden presses her lips onto his as Rai's deep green eyes grew wide with shock!

Kim quickly rips herself away from him as she gives him a little push that almost made him fall. "Yes, FINISH him off!" Wuya cheers as Kimiko's fists began to glow with her element of fire.

"WAIT KIM!" Raimundo says as Kim still doesn't bother to listen. "I'm done putting up with you're guyz shit on me!"Kim yelles as she tries to strike Rai's shirt on fire. But Raimundo dodges her attack, does a flip in the air and lands behind her, also getting ready to fight her.

"D-Don't make me do THIS!" Rai pants as he has his hands, getting ready to strike. "I-I-I meant every word! I really do Love you! I'm sorry that I was an ass..but I want you by my side again." Rai says as his face shows her seriousness.

"I-I's that t-true?" Kim says as she puts her fire powers away to look straight into his eyes. "Yes...Im telling the truth from my heart. I love you!" Rai repeats as Kim gives him a surprising hug. "WHAT?" Everybody shouted as Rai smiled for the first time in many days. He gladly hugs her back too.

"I got TRICKED AGAIN!" Wuya snaps as she gets ready to strike the one person who betrayed her. "So this is what I get for giving you everything that your heart desires?" Wuya bellows as Rai breaks away from the hug and gets infront of Kim...trying to protect her.

"GO to HELL Wuya!" Rai snapps as Kim hides behind her boyfriend. "Kim is aloud to chose wherever side she wants to BE!" Rai snarls as he gets ready to block any of Wuya's attack!

"Um if I can interupt here...WE need to get THAT new Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo joins in as Rai glares at Wuya. "Shall we have ourselves a Xiaolin Showdown for the Wolf's eye Charm?" Rai says as he gives a dark grin to her. "Heck sure..why not!" Wuya also returns the evil sneer to him as well.

"What is the Challange?" Wuya asks as Rai gets an idea. "How about mountain climbing. We only use our Shen Gong Wu wadgered! No cheating! The first one to the top of the mountain wins!" He announced as Rai pulls out his Shen Gong Wu. "I wadger the third arm sash against your Shen Gong Wu!" He demanded as Wuya gets an evil smile on her. "I accept...I'll use the Mantis flip coin!" Wuya says as the two glare some more at each other. "Gon Ye Temie!" Both of them shouted as a huge mountain appears from infront of them.

The new Shen gong wu is perched up at the very tall peak of the mountain. The necklace is now hovering on the mountain peak with a glowing yellow light. "You on?" " Rai asks as Wuya replies. "Oh I am!"

A/N: OH no! Not another cliffy! I guess that you'll have to wait! MUAHAHAHA! coughs Man, I'm really being evil today?


	7. Shen gong Wu's secrets

Power of Love

Xiaolin Showdown

Chapter seven: Shen gong Wu's secret

Raimundo ( a brown haired Brazilian boy) is now battling against the evil witch Wuya for Kimiko's freedom and the new Shen gong wu! "How about we make this game a little more interesting...if I win, I get to keep Kimiko and your Shen gong wu!" Raimundo demanded as Wuya says "Very well...but if I win, I get to keep her and your Shen gong wu!" Wuya laughs as they continue thier xiaolin showdown! "Third arm SASH!" Raimundo announces as his Shen gong Wu helps him climb a few huge leaps up towards the moutains peak as Wuya uses her Shen gong Wu. "Mantus Flip coin!" She shouts as the shen gong Wu almost made her go up to the top. "Not so fast BITCH!" Rai shouts as his third am sash strikes the bear-footed Haylin witch off her feet as he gets to the Shen gong Wu (as he watches her fall to the very bottom of the mountain). Rai grabs the Wol's eye charm necklace as the huge mountain have disappeared right after the showdown was over.

"Way to go RAI!" Kim says as the mantus flip coin suddenly appears in his slightly tanned colored hands. Kim quickly wraps her arms around Rai as he looks a little embarassed but glad at the sametime. "WAY to go dud!" Omi says as he gives him a high five. "It's dude Omi...dude." Rai corrects him as Raimundo hugs Kim lovingly before getting onto their very lone, huge green dragon friend Dojo. "You where AMAZING Rai!" Kim says as she hugs him as he also returns the hug. Dojo has now arrived at the Xiaolin Temple. The very huge green dragon suddenly turns to small as the group gets off of him. "So did you win young monks?" Master Fung asks as Rai comes up to him.

"Ah, I see that you're wearing the new shen gong wu on your neck. Very clever of you not to loose it." Master Fung smiles as Rai felt good inside. "Here ya go Master Fung..." He says as Rai hands the new shen gong wu to him. "The wolf's eye charm..can be very useful but a lot harder to control too." Master Fung points out as Dojo quickly comes back with the magical scroll. Dojo opens it up as they see a moving figer using the shen gong wu. "What is it doing?" Omi asks as he looks interested in it.

"It helps you transform into a werewolf and kick evil's buts...very useful in battle indeed but it;s hard to master."

"Yeah Yeah...big deal! I wanna use it now!" Rai says as he tries to get the necklace back from Master Fung. But Master Fung smacks his hands before he could even get to it. "Hey what gives! I won it fair and squear!" I shall be the one to use it." Rai says as he feels his blood pressure kicking in to boiling mood. "True..but we're not having a traingin sestion today. Maybe tomorrow Raimundo." Master Fung orders him as Rai still looks pissed off as Master Fung tells them it's supper time. "Oh come on Rai...you did your best." Kim says as Rai looks at her with a slight smile. "Yeah but what's the point of having it if you can't even use it yet!"

"I know that Master Fung is himself..but maybe there's a good reason for this." Kimiko says as she kisses him on the cheek as the rest of the group have left. Rai returns her kiss after getting shocked for a few minutes. After kissing for awhile, Kim offer's her hand to Rai as he takes it as the two of them walk to the Xiaolin temple side by side.

End Chapter


	8. Kim and RaiGONE!

Xiaolin Showdow

Power of Love

Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko are going to join the dark side together.

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story!sobs in happiness This is my first fanfic of Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter nine: Kim & Raimundo...Gone!?

//////back to the Xiaolin gang////

After eating dinner at the table...Master Fung told the kids to clean up and go to bed. As Rai and Kimiko finished cleaning...the two of them heading for her room to talk before going to bed. Kim sits on her bed as Rai sits next too her, as he puts his hand over hers. "So, do you really wanna give up the goody side of you to be with me?" Rai asks as Kim turns to look beisdde her. "Yes...of course. Why ask such a thing?" She asks as Kim puts her arms around him (giving him a loving hug). "I-I just wanna know how much you really love me." Rai says as he also returns his hug. "But why do you wanna team up with the evil side again?" Kim asks as Rai still looks at her beautiful face. "Well, I'm tired of being treated like I'm not good enough for this place...ya know like Omi making fun of me and Master Fung telling me I'm not ready yet." Rai mocks as Kim gets up as Rai looks at her in a confused way. "Why didja get up honey?" He asks as Kim pulls out her shit and puts it in her bag.

"We're joing the dark side by ourselves...right? Without Master Fung knowing about us?" Kim said as Rai nodes as he helps her too. "Good thinking!" He says as he kisses her on the cheek before leaving her room to go pack his bags. After packing their stuff, Rai meets up with Kim at the water fountain in the yard of their Xiaolin Temple before heading off. "Where are we gonna go?" Kim asks as Rai offers his hand to her. "Well we can go over to Chase's place for awhile." Rai thought as Kim gives him a surprised look. "Well we really have no other option. Let's go!" Kim says aloud as she points the way infront of her.

////Back to Wuya//////

"CHASE!CHASE!?" Wuya asked as she panted on her way up to his lair. "What is it NOW?" Wuya hears a dark voice ask as she sees the jungle cats coming up to her but also blocking her way. "I-I-It's me Chase!" Wuya shouts as Chase snaps his fingers as his feline pets moved aside for him to walk. "So...you decide to come back to me hun?" Chase snarls as he looks at her with his reptile -like eyes of his on her light green ones. "Y-Yes! I have no where else to go! I wanna do some evil with somebody! Please let me come back with you!?" Wuya spat out as she tries to not twitch.

"Very well...what kind of evil do you think of doing for me?" Chase smirks as Wuya wipes sweat off of her face. "I plan on destroying those Xiaolin brats for betraying ME!" She says as anger shows in her face. "Good enough for me then." Chase says as Wuya bows down to him as he motions her to stop bowing down but to fallow him. The jungle felines also fallows him as Wuya's heart rate have gone down from getting scared. 'Thank you Chase Young!'Wuya's head spun while she fallows him to his place.

////////Back to Xiaolin Gang/////

----Next morning------

"Raimundo is MISSING!" Omi shouts as Clay and Dojo woke up from their long night sleep. "W-Wha!?" Clay asks as Omi jumps on him as he still lays on his mattress. "Wow lil' partner! Chill out!" Clay says as he brushes the little yellow bald monk off of him as he rubs his sleepy eyes before he gets up. "Kimiko's missing Also!" Omi explains as he looks at the other room too. "Where in tarnation do you think that the love birds would be heading?" Clay asks as Omi has an idea. "I think that they have gone over to the darkside!" Omi says darkly as his eyes went from left to right.

end chapter!


	9. Wind blows away fire!

Xiaolin Showdow

Power of Love

Summary: Kim and Rai get into a fight

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story!sobs in happiness This is my first fanfic of Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter nine: Wind blows away fire!

/////Rai and Kimiko////

"Maybe I should lead us the way to Chase's Liar." Kimiko says as Rai stops in his tracks infront of her. He then turns around to look at her with a dirty look on his face. "Why should you be leader!?" Raimundo barked at her as Kim eye starts to twitch in anger. "What's so wrong about THAT mister!?" Kim asks as she tries not to get mad. "Well...I'm a guy. I think that I should lead both of US! Do you understand?!" Rai snaps as Kim's ice blue eys starts to fill up with tears but she shook it off as she turns around to not look at him. "ANSWER me when I'm talking to YOU!" Rai demands as Kim quickly looks at him as fire forms on Kimiko's hands from her body energy.

"Do you REALLY wanna piss me off!" Kim snarls as she gets ready to strike him. "Hey Wow Girl! Chill out will ya.." Rai nervously says as he tries to back away from the mad madian. "NO! I'm tired of listening to you barking you orders around like I'm a damn DOG!" Kim shouts as her right hand misses Rai as he dodges her attack. "Fine then! Maybe we shouldn't be together!" Rai says looking hurt. "GOOD! I never wanna see your ugly face here AGAIN!" Kim shouts as she stops attacking him as her eyes starts to flow as tears as Rai looks heartbroken that she doesnt want him to be with her.

"K-Kimiko--------." Rai says as he goes over to her to try to work things out. Rai puts his hand onto her left shoulder as Kimiko lifts up her head to look at him. As Kimiko looks at him, Rai saw fire in her eyes but also moves out of her way because she almost got him with her element powers! "GO the hell away!" Kim screams having a hissy fit as Rai walks away from her, not letting her see him cry.

/////back to the xiaolin gang////

"Hey Dojo...do you have a pretty good idea where Raimundo and Kimiko are?" Omi asks as he and Clay ride on his long, green, scaley back. "I think that they might be headng to Chase's place!" Dojo says as it gave him chills just by thinking about it. "But why would they run off with each other? I thouhgt that Kimiko might try to go back to the Heylin side." Clay points out as Dojo gets annoyed. "Quit jabberig and lets get searching!" Dojo snaps as he flies down onto the hot, desert like area to go look for their lost compainions. "Man, this place sure reminds me of home."Clay says as he tips his hat up as he grabs some sand in his hand and felt it.

"I don't think that they could've been here Dojo..."Omi says as he sees no footprints. "Hey! I think that I found something!" Clay says to the arguing friends as they stopped fighting and go see what Clay was finding. "That's Kimiko's lipstick! It mustive fallen out of her purse!" Omi says with couriosity as Dojo turns back to his bigger self. "Come on kids...we got to fallow Raimundo and Kimiko's tracks!" Dojo orders as the cowboy and Omi got onto his back and took off into the sky.

A/N: Oh no! End of the road and chapter...Please keep R&R for me so that i can continue! Gotta go!


	10. Out of love

Xiaolin Showdow

Power of Love

Summary: Dojo and gang find Raimundo all by himself

Chapter 10/ Out of Love

//////Dojo and gang find Raimundo all by himself///

After flying the skies of outside China...Omi finially spots something or someone moving. "There! Let's go down!" Omi orders as the huge green dragon flies down near the person or thing who have been walking all alone. "RAIMINDO!" Omi shouts as he runs over to him to give a big hug! "Omi?" Rai says as he turns around to look at him. "Were have you been! We were so worried about you!" Omi says as he glomps Raimundo as Rai pushes him away. "Where's Kimiko? Wasn't she with you?" Omi asks as Rai felt his heart sank and skip a few beats. "Yeah...she was. But she turned evil again." Rai sighs as Clay walks over to greet his buddy too.

"Well why don't we go find her together!" Omi happily says as Rai looks upset. "Why so down partner?" Clay asks as Rai looks up with him as he slightly smiles but goes to looking down at the ground. "Well you see...Kim and I split up. Were not together anymore!" Rai suddenly snaps as a few tears came out of his watery deep, green eyes of his as Omi and Clay both look at each other with concern. "What do you mean by not being together?" Clay asked as Rai whipes his unseen tears away with his sleeve to look at them.

"W-W-We're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore! It's all because of me..."Rai sadly says as his heart breaks even more from mentioning her name and thinking about her. "Well, why did she desert you?" Omi asked as Rai feels like punching the living daylights out of him. "SHE turned EVIL again OKAY!?" Rai bellows makig Omi's lips curl with sadness. "There I go agian!" Rai says as he takes off running "Hey!WAIT!" Clay shouts as he see Rai leave them for good. "It's okay partner...he didnt mean to make you cry like that..." Clay says in a comfortng voice as Omi feels a little bit better after Clay hugs him frirendly.

"Let;s go home...if he doesnt wanna be with us, we can't force him to be." Clay wisely told Omi as Omi agrees as they both climb on Dojo's back to take off to their Xiaolin Temple1

//////back to Kimiko/////

"Boys...who needs them anyways! I can be a pretty good damn leader!" Kim mumbles under her breath as she stops at the foot of Chase's Lair. "Huh, imagine that. I made it!"Kim says as her frown turns into a dark grin as she walks to the door. As she enters the doorstep, the doors suddenly opened by themselves as two jungle kitty kats came to escort her to Chase Young.


	11. Kim and Rai, reunite!

Xiaolin Showdow

Power of Love

Summary: Kim and Rai reunite

A/N: Thank you fans for reading my story! tears up with joy Anyways...here's another chapter of Xiaolin Showdown!

Chapter 10/ I'm not gonna lose you now

////Back to Raimundo/////

"Oh Kim...where are you?" Raimundo mutters as he gets exhausted from walking as he finally reaches Chase's Lair. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raimundo hears someone scream and rushes over to the rescue. "KIMIKO!" Raimudno shouts as he couldn't reach her. "Rai!" Kim says as she is being wrapped up in rope as Wuya keeps an eye on her. "GET out of here stupid!" Kim shrieks as Rai stood his ground. "I'm not gonna leave the one I deeply love behind!" Rai snarls as Kimiko's light blue eyes open wide in shock at hearing his words.

"I-I-Is that t-true!?" Kim stammers as Rai nodes his head as he sees her smile warmly to him. "Alright, enough chitty chatter!" Wuya demanded as Chase came into view from hearing the noises from his throne chair. "What is going on here wench?" Chase darkly says, eyeing her. "Well, have you noticed that we got another Xiaolin brat to deal with!?" Wuya snaps, pointing to Raimundo who looks clueless. "What!? All I ever did was walk in here to rescue my girl." Rai says with a nervous smile. Wuya just gave him a weird look as if to say "Girlfriend?'.

"It doesn't matter anyways...lets kill Kimiko!" Chase smirks as Wuya laughs at his idea (evily). "Rai! Help me!" Kim shouts as Chase painfully grabs her body, throws her behind his muscular back and heads upstairs to strap her down on a chair...so that he can stab her in the heart with his sharp, small dagger. "RAI!" Kim shouts again as Chase puts a dagger near her untied neck of hers. "One more sound bitch and you're going down!" Chase snarls as Kimiko tries to not show fear but fails as a few tears have fallen down on her cheeks.

"YOU let her GO!" Rai demanded as Chase looks behind him to see who was talking to him. "Why sound I? She is such a nusence!" Chase said as he ignors him to continue his dark, dirty deed. Chase lifts up his dagger (getting ready to peirce her heart) as Raimundo pushes himself onto Chase...knocking him out as the knife flew into Kimiko's chest anyways. "NNNNOOOOOO!" Rai's screams of terrer filled the evil domb as he watches the knife go straight into her heart.

Rai quickly rushes over to her, pulls the knife out of her heart and cuts the ropes off of her as she lands in his warm arms. "R-R-Rai?" Kim whispers as Raimundo's face fell as he sees the one he loves slowly dies. Don't go ..."Rai mutters loud enough for her to hear only as he held onto her body, tight against his as tears starts to fall out of his closed eyes!

End chapter!


	12. The Showdown, Part 1

Xiaolin Showdow

Power of Love

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I have been very busy lately so please dont rush me and thanks for being so patient with me. I really appriciate it.

Previously on Chapter 12

Rai and Kim have reunited with each other but Chase young have stabbed Kimiko, as Rai gets broken hearted by kim slowly dying.

Chapter 12: The Showdown, Part 1

"NNNNOOOO!" Rai screams at the top of his lungs as he held onto his lovers getting cold, body against his as the tears fall down onto her. "R-R-Rai? "Kim weakly whispers as Raimundo lifts up his head to look down at her lovely, sky blue eyes. "I-I-I-I L-L-L-Love y-." Kimiko was just about to say as her heart finally stops beating from bleeding so much from her wound. "KIM!" Rai shouts out her name as he wails harder than before as he takes her lifeless but bloody body, holding her agianst him tightly as Wuya watches as Chase smiles.

"You know she's not gone forever..." Chase suddenly says throughout Raimundo's crying. "You can bring her back to life if you can defeat me in a Xiaolin showdown. Once you have defeated me, you can have the position that I've made that can bring your beloved one to life again. But that's only if you win." Chase sneers as Rai gives him a shity look. "You're ON! You bastard!" Raimundo shouts as he gently lays his beloved onto the cold, hard grey ground of Chase's liar as he stands up, with his fists balled up, getting ready to take him down any minute.

Back with Omi, Clay, and Dojo

"Are you gettin a sniff of the Wu yet partner?"Clay asks as he holds onto Dojo's long, green, scaley back. "HOLD your pants! I'll let you know when." "SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" Dojo says as his red eyes starts twitching with his whole body. After going through a thick cloud of fog, sure enough it was Chase's place that so happens to look like an angrey Volcanoe with its face on it.

Dojo hurries up to the main enterance as he detransforms into his little lizard form as he holds himself as he continues to shiver. "You okay Dojo?" Omi asks looking worried. "G-G-Go on without me!" Dojo stammers as Omi looks at Clay as they both shrugged their shoulders before they gone inside. But as Dojo waited outside, he accidentally bumps into one of Chase's jungle cats when it growled at him. Dojo's eyes have widen with terror as he zooms right into his liar.

Back to Raimundo and Chase

"So, do you except the challange? The game should be about hide and go seek. But since you have most of the Wu in the bag that you stole from Fung, we can use them to hide!" Chase demanded as Rai tells him that he accepts the challange. But before teh challange have ever started,, Clay and Omi came busting in as Wuya gave a surprise shriek as Chase tells Rai to stop for a minute as Dojo, Omi and Clay have came in and interupted them.

End chapter 12!

A/N: Oh no! Another Cliff hanger!


	13. The showdown! Part 2

Xiaolin Showdow

Power of Love

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story!

Previously on Chapter 12

Raimundo is now facing Chase Young in a showdown but gets distracted as Omi, Clay and Dojo come burting into Chase's liar.

Chapter 13: The Showdown part 2

Raimundo was just about to face Chase Young but is soon distracted from Dojo busrting into the room with Omi and Clay on his long, yellow and green back. "Can we get this over with!?" Chase barked as Rai grins in an evil way as they both have shouted "Let's go, Xiaolin SHODOWN!" But as they both said the words, the bag of Shen Gong Wu have suddenly lifted up into the sky and rained all the Wu out of it since the challange was 'hide and go seek.'

"Gong Ye Tempie!" They both have shouted as the room around them have changed into a rocky area so that it'll be harder for them to find the Wu. Raimundo and Chase both gotten into their positions before they began. But Omi and Clay jumped off of Dojo to rush to Kimiko's dead body. "W-What is wrong with Kimiko!?" Omi asks as Clay lifts her up, takes her hand to try too feel her palse. "She's gone...been gone for an hour." Clays says sadly as he drops her onto the floor as a couple of tears fall out of his eyes.

"What do you mean by gone?" Omi asks as Clay looks at him with a heartbroken face. "She's dead Omi, Dead!" Clay shouts as Omi's face fell as he cries too. Meanwhile...Raimundo has found most of the Shen Gong Wu himself as Chase was about to catch up to him. After awhile of finding the Shen Gong Wu, Raimundo almost has all of them as Chase tries to get the very last one!

"Back off BASTARD!" Raimundo shouted at him as Clay and Omi look up at their former compainion fighting Chase. Raimundo swoops down, and catches the last Shen Gong wu which so happens to be the sword of the storm! "Perfect!" Rai mutters to himself as Chase gives him a weird look but suddenly gets knocked off off his ground, as the gust of wind blew so hard that it hit Chase in the chest, making him fly across the rooom and hits the wall behind him., knocking him out cold.

After Raimundo won the showdown, the postion have landed in his hands as Chase gets up from being knocked down as he walks over to him. "Fine, you WIN!" Chase snarles as he walks away as Wuya looks at him with a looks saying 'Why did you go off like that.' But Chase felt her looking at him and gives her a dirty look that made her shut up immediately.

Rai takes the postion and walks over to Kimiko's dead body, bends down, and lefts her head up with his left arm as he opens the bottle and forces it to go in her throat. Rai was hoping that it worked but nothing have happened in the last few minutes when he gave her it. He threw the bottle behind him, as he leans his head down, starts to cry as he held onto her. Raimundo takes his right hand, puts it under her chin, as he leans in to kiss her. The kiss was a passionate one as all three looked at him. After the kiss, Raimundo suddenly feels something or someone squirming in his arms. He picked up his head, his deep green eyes looking deeply onto her face as her eyes suddenly flutters open!

End Chapter 13

A/N: It's not over yet...but the story is getting there!


	14. Power of Love

Power of love Xiaolin Showdown Chapter 14: power of Love 

"KIMIKO! You're ALIVE!" Raimundo shouts as he happily hugs her as Kim's eyes are now fully opened. Although Kimiko is buried in Rai's chest, she smiles as he hold's her tighter. As he continues to hug her, Clay, Omi, and Dojo came rushing over to the two lovers. But Wuya and Chase both gave them shocked looks as Chase gives Wuya a cold stare as if to say 'Beat it'. With her witches powers, Wuya disappeared. "You have won the challenge fair and square kid, now LEAVE!" Chase barked as all of them were glad to be able to leave.

After embraceing each other, Rai helps Kim get onto Gojo(who is now truly transformed into his bigger size), waited 'tll the other's got on until they took off. Dojo now is back at the Xiaolin temple as Master Fung waits for his fellow dragon students to arrive! "Aw, I see you brought back Kimiko…" He says as he welcomes them.

As all four of them got off of Dojo, Raimundo walks over to Mater Fung. "Master Fung, I'm afraid that Kimiko and I don't belong here anymore…"He says as he lowers his burnette hair down in shame as Master Fung looks shocked. "Raimundo, everybody makes mistakes. But I shall take back your sashes so that you can earn them back. But you are still a Xiaolin dragon if you always chose the sign of joining the side of good."

"You mean it?"Rai suddenly lifts up his head as he leaps for joy but then remembers to give him back the sash as Kimiko did so too. After they handed their sashes, Rai and Kim both embraced each other at the same time as they both looked into each other's eye then kissed on the lips right infront of everybody as Dojo looks happily for the two Xiaolin lovers loving each other. The way they should be.

THE END!

A/N:I know I haven't been on this website for awhlile but Im finally done with this story!YAAAAA!


End file.
